In the art of analog to digital (A/D) conversion, there has been a persistent problem in that sampling of input signals can be done at a fairly high rate and high bit accuracy but the process of converting a stored analog sample of data to a high accuracy digital representation is inherently slower than the sampling process. In addition, there is the related problem that performing a comparison in the analog domain is subject to the inherent accuracy limitations of analog signals. In the field of advanced analog to digital conversion, in which signals extending over a large dynamic range and having a very high frequency component are to be digitized, these problems are more severe.